


Emperia City

by cloudxviii



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudxviii/pseuds/cloudxviii
Summary: There are four districts, Pink, Blue Red, and Purple. When low-class Purple district resident Elena Lavanda is chosen to be a member of the main city's family, how will she react?





	Emperia City

Chapter One:  
The wind blew through Elena’s long brown hair as she rushed through the dark streets. The cobblestones on the ground were slick with rain, so for some people, running on the wet stones was a difficult task. But not for Elena. She enjoyed running on the wet streets, she thought more of it as a challenge more than a task.  
As Elena turned the corner, she jumped over the melon cart, landing, and running off without looking behind her.  
She didn’t need to look back; nobody was chasing her. Yet. Most people in the Purple district didn’t care about having their things stolen, except for a select few. Money wasn’t a problem in the Purple district, people rarely used money at all. It was their word that mattered. If someone owed someone something, and they gave their word, they better get it. Or else, they’d end up dead in the town square, where Elena was passing now, a crowd already forming.  
Elena tried to keep running, but curiosity got the best of her. She tucked her newly found package into the corner of her jacket, and approached the square, pushing through the crowd to see the front.  
It was truly a ghastly sight. Rhythm, the town’s music apprentice was on the podium, a knife in his back. He was most obviously dead. “It’s probably from trying to take the Music Director’s position”, an old lady said from behind her. Elena silently agreed. Rhythm was a nice man, but he was always going behind the Music Director’s back, trying to steal his position.  
Elena shook her head, and made her way out of the square, her boots squeaking on the cobblestones. As the reached the end of the district, she ran behind a high building and into the toll booth.  
Randy, the man who managed the toll booth was inside waiting for Elena. “Hola!”, he said with a goofy grin. Randy was the man who ran the town’s toll booth. He saw and greeted everyone who came into the purple district, which were very few. With a round body, bright blue dyed hair, square glasses and stubble, Randy was a very happy-go-lucky man. It was impossible to hate him, no matter how hard you tried. Elena rolled her eyes and reached into her jacket and pulled out the package, giving it to the man.  
Randy took the package with a big smile, holding it lightly in his big hands. He unwrapped the package slowly and slenderly, as if it were to break in his hands. As he unwrapped it even more, the overwhelming scent came over the small booth, so overwhelming that Elena had to take a step back.  
Roses. The package had roses. Elena stood in shock, staring at the baby pink flowers, their petals curling over. Randy inhaled the sweet scent, and then looked up at Elena, smiling.  
“Don’t worry Elena, I’m not going to use them for that”, the blue haired male said before pulling out a vase and delicately putting the flowers in. “When newcomers come in, they all have the same look of disgust on their face. Maybe when they see the flowers, they might think that the Purple district isn’t so bad after all.”, Randy said with a sad smile. Randy reached out and gave Elena a petal, which she took lightly. It was so soft, that she dropped it almost immediately.

The two said their goodbyes, and Elena exited the toll booth, running home. As the streets became darker, and the air became thicker, Elena finally reached her home. People liked to call her house the ‘Violet House’. Growing up, Elena loved the name, she embraced it. But now, at a age of fourteen, she realized what the name meant and resented it. With leaky pipes and roofs, tarnished wood, creaky stairs and a creaky porch, and a light shade of purple, the house seemed to be abandoned. But things aren’t always as they seem. Through the broken door, lived the Lavanda family. Currently, the Violet house housed some of the Lavanda family: Miguel, the eldest, Elena, the second eldest, and Maria, the youngest. It also housed their abuela, Altagracia, but they just called her Abuela.  
Elena pried open the rickety door, nearly pulling it off it’s hinges. The smell of Mexican food hit her instantly. “Abuela must be cooking”, Elena thought to herself as she took her boots off and made her way inside the house. Maria sat at the table, scrolling through her phone. Maria had inherited the most genes from their mother, she had her thick brown hair and chocolate eyes. She had the most beautiful features, and even though she was only eleven, Elena envied her.  
Miguel sat across from Maria, typing away at his laptop. Miguel had inherited the most genes from their father, he had dark black hair, dazzling green eyes and round glasses. With a strong figure and muscles, he was no doubt one of the strongest in the family, despite being only seventeen. He was currently going to the Purple district’s only collage, the Purple Collage. Elena constantly made fun of the creative name, which clearly irked Miguel, but he didn’t show it.  
Abuela was cooking in the kitchen, the heavenly smell spreading quickly throughout the house. Abuela was in her seventies, with thick white hair and almond eyes, she was quite vibrant for her age. Many men had gone after her when she was young, but she had stuck with Abuelo.  
Meanwhile, Elena had inherited genes from both her parents. She had her mother’s curly brown hair and skin, and her father’s green eyes in a lighter colour, a hazel of some sorts. Elena walked into the kitchen and tried to grab a flauta, but a thick purple rope grabbed her hand.  
“No comer hasta la hora de la cena.” No food until dinnertime. Elena scoffed and sat down at the table with her brother and sister, grabbing a book and starting to read it.  
Soon enough, dinner was ready, and Abulea sat steaming plates of food in front of the children. Maria put her phone away, Miguel closed his laptop, and Elena sat her book next to her. The family dug into dinner, and they began to talk.  
“Entonces Elena, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?” So Elena, how was your day? Elena looked up from her food, swallowing a piece of tortilla. “It was fine. I gave a package to Randy today. It was some roses for the front window.” The other people at the table looked at her with gaping mouths. “Roses?”, Miguel asked, his glasses flashing in the light.  
Maria squealed excitedly. “Roses? Oh my gosh that’s so cool! How did they feel? How did they smell? Were they soft?”, she asked, her brown eyes lighting up. Elena laughed softly and spoke.  
“They felt like the softest silk. They smelt amazing, like dewdrops over a freshly rained field. And yes, they were most definitely soft.” Elena said with a smile. Abuela had her lips pursed into a thin line, her arms crossed. “Rosas Eso es peligroso Elena. ¿Y si alguien pensara que estabas robando? Podrías haber sido castigado, o peor, muerto, como la gente de la plaza.” Roses? That's dangerous Elena. What if someone thought you were stealing? You could have been punished, or worse, killed, like the people in the square. Elena sighed. 

“Abuela, they were tucked into my jacket, in a wrapped package. I didn’t even know they were roses. I would have been fine either way.”, Elena said. Abuela looked off into the distance, a frown upon her lips. Miguel adjusted his glass with his finger. “No matter if they were tucked away or not Elena, it still was dangerous.”  
Elena felt the anger running through her veins. “I’m just trying to help this family.”, she said coldly before running up the stairs to her bedroom, her dinner abandoned.  
There were some pluses of living in the Violet House, everyone getting their own room being one of them. Elena burst into her room, slamming the door behind her. She changed, and threw her dirty clothes from the day into a hamper in the closet. Elena sunk onto her bed, her head hitting the soft pillow. Elena’s eyes closed slightly, and she fell into another dreamless sleep.  
***  
The light streaming through the window woke Elena up from her deep sleep. Elena sat up and stretched, yawning as she did so. She went over to the closet and got dressed, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Elena got dressed, went downstairs and out the door before anyone else in her family woke up.  
As the Purple District began to wake, Elena began the day’s work. She picked up a load of packages and read where they were to be delivered. She put the packages in her bag and set off, swing the bag over her shoulder.  
Elena walked along the cobblestone streets of her district but stopped when someone ran into her. She grunted, and got up, a scowl on her face. She looked down to see the person who ran into her on the ground, looking up at her. It was a boy, with light pink hair and freckles dusting his cheeks. He wore a weird outfit, a pale pink shirt with a pink and white striped undershirt. He also wore white ripped jeans and white Converse. Not to mention, he had one of her packages in his hand.  
As the boy realized she knew he had her package, he took off running. Elena snarled, and ran after him, her bag clunking against her shoulder. Elena got faster and faster, and eventually was running right beside him. The boy noticed, and sent a pink dust cloud towards her. Before Elena could react, a glowing purple rope had shot out of her hand and wrapped itself around the boy, stopping him.  
Elena stood there in shock, looking down at her hand and then at the boy, panting heavily. She grabbed her bag from the boy, her eyes narrowing. “Don’t come near me again”, she hissed, “Or I will have La Llorona drag you back down to the river.” The boy nodded, shaking in fear. As Elena walked away, she caught sight of herself in a puddle. Her reflection made her stop with fear.  
Elena now had light purple eyes, and her brown hair now had a tint of purple to it. “Could I have powers? Some people in this district have it, like Abuela. Could I have it too?” Elena thought, a puzzled expression on her face. She shook it off, and made the rest of her deliveries.  
When Elena finally got home, she threw open the door to the same scheme as the night before, but this time, all heads turned towards her. Miguel’s glasses slid down to his nose, Maria’s phone dropped to the table with a small thud, and Abuela’s hands flew to her mouth. Abuela walked over to Elena, her hands caressing the sides of Elena’s face. “Tú también lo tienes, no puedo creer que tú también lo tengas, mi bebé, ella lo tiene…” You have it as well, I can't believe you have it as well, my baby, she has it…  
Elena smiled softly, touching her grandmother’s hand. “I do have it Abuela. And I will use it for good, trust me.” Abuela smiled, and went back to the kitchen, resuming her cooking. Miguel and Maria went back to doing whatever they were doing, and soon dinner was ready.  
After dinner, the family sat down and did something they hadn’t done in a long time. They sat down and played board games, as a family. The night was filled with fun and laughing, and a nice veil settled over the household. And as the night went on, Elena and her family finally, for the first time in a while, felt truly happy.


End file.
